La Grenade A Dash of Story about Hell
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: "… kemarin angin mendongengkanku tentang Persephone; Gadis Musim Semi malang yang terjebak selamanya bersama Neraka, tapi aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan bernasib sama dengannya…" HunHan, TaoRis, GS, Fantasy, mind to review? :)


ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A HunHan's fantasy fanfiction_:

"**LA GRENADE"**

.

"… _kemarin angin mendongengkanku tentang Persephone; Gadis Musim Semi malang yang terjebak selamanya bersama Neraka, tapi aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan bernasib sama dengannya…_"

.

Main Cast:

Oh Sehun, Lu Han

_Possible other members of EXO_

.

Île Saint-Louis, Paris, French

_Winter_…

.

Oh, astaga.

Ingatkan Luhan untuk lain kali membawa mantel musim dingin _ganda_.

Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan rajutan wol hangat terangkat ke bagian lehernya dan membenahi syalnya yang meluruh turun dengan segera sebelum hawa dingin jahat menyentuh kulitnya. Gadis manis itu terbatuk sedikit dan menyemburkan uap putih tebal ke udara sebelum bergidik dan mempercepat langkahnya secepat apa yang bisa dilakukan kakinya dalam balutan bot berlapis bulu beruang di bagian dalamnya serta hak _stiletto_ setinggi 13 senti. Dia menikmati suara ketukan lirih sekaligus mengancam dari hak runcing sepatunya saat melangkah di jalanan berbatu menuju apartemennya di Marais.

Musim dingin selalu menjadi musim yang dikutuk Luhan hingga ke neraka paling jahanam. Musim ini terlalu dingin hingga terkadang Luhan menemukan ruam-ruam merah di kulitnya karena alergi dan ruam itu _sangat_ gatal. Luhan benci itu. Gatalnya akan memaksa Luhan untuk menggaruknya lalu menyesal karena meninggalkan bekas garukan yang terlalu dalam di kulitnya yang sebening salju.

Ibunya selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki _Snow White_ sebagai anaknya. Luhan menyeka rambut hitam legamnya dan menoleh ke etalase toko bunga yang masih buka di malam sedingin ini dan mengamati wajahnya yang bulat oval seperti sebuah batu permata dengan rambut hitam legam yang lebih gelap dari sayap gagak membuat kulitnya yang seputih salju semakin mencolok. Bibirnya walaupun Luhan baru saja menyuap _risotto_ dengan nikmat di restoran beberapa blok dari toko cokelat tempatnya magang, warnanya masih seindah saat pagi hari Luhan membubuhkan lipstik di atasnya. Merah, semerah darah. Rona samar di pipinya yang bisa saja karena dingin tapi Luhan tahu, rona itu tidak pernah meninggalkan pipinya sehingga dia terlihat seperti malu sepanjang waktu.

Luhan menyentuh topi hangatnya dan cegukan ringan yang membuatnya malu dan berbisik mengumpat karena _frizzante_—anggur yang menimbulkan sensasi meletup-letup di lidah—yang diminumnya bersama teman-temannya tadi sambil menikmati _risotto_. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan bayangan gadis yang akan mengalahkan kecantikan Dewi Pernikahan di etalase toko bunga. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan selalu ada setangkai mawar di depan pintunya. Mungkin salah satu dewa khayangan ingin membuat _demigod_—anak setengah dewa—bersamanya.

Dia melingkari air mancur dan mendesah saat angin dingin berhembus membuat telinganya berdenging. Dia berbatuk dan merapatkan mantelnya. Matanya tertumbuk pada selebaran kotor yang terinjak-injak di dekat kolam air mancur dan mengutuk para turis yang tidak tahu tata krama. Dia membungkuk dan meraihnya; seperti kebiasaannya, dia menunduk membaca kertas kotor itu sebelum meremasnya. Pameran musiman di Louvre de Musee musim semi ini.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya dan meremasnya. Dia tidak suka seni, tapi dia suka musim semi. Dia tersenyum sambil beranjak ke tempat sampah dan membuangnya. Lalu dia kembali berjalan ke apartemennya. Dia mendesah saat melangkah semakin jauh ke arah Marais.

Musim semi…

Luhan menatap langit yang gelap dan murung.

Itulah saat dimana Dewi Persephone naik ke dunia atas. Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat berjalan dan mengingat cerita mitologi itu. Bagaimana gadis itu tertipu oleh muslihat Hades dengan memberikannya taman-taman dengan begitu banyak bunga-bunga dari permata dan tanpa sengaja memakan buah delima yang membuatnya terpaksa tinggal di dunia bawah selamanya dan menjadi istri abadi Hades.

Luhan tersenyum geli. Luhan bukan gadis bodoh, kan? Jadi dia tidak akan terjebak seperti Persephone. Prospek menjadi istri seorang Raja Orang Mati Tua yang botak saja sudah membuat Luhan terkikik-kikik. Itu bukan masa depan yang diharapkannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan cepat membawa sebuket bunga yang pasti untuk kekasihnya.

"_Itu_," pikirnya geli sambil melirik pemuda itu melangkah ke arah jembatan dan menyebrang. Mungkin ke taman Luxemburg untuk bertemu kekasihnya. "_Jika Raja Orang Mati_ _setampan pemuda itu, aku akan sangat ikhlas tinggal di dunia bawah_."

"Tertarik untuk mendengarkan sebuah lagu, _Mademoiselle_?"

Luhan tersentak dan nyaris saja jatuh menghantam trotoar saat mendengar suara serak, berat, dan mengerikan itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda dekil dengan baju compang-camping duduk di dekat kaki patung Raja Henry V sambil membawa seruling bambu aneh yang sepertinya sudah rusak.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di tali tasnya. Gerakan waspada untuk mengantisipasi pemuda itu adalah copet dengan modus menganggu gadis-gadis yang sendirian. Apartemennya tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi; lampu-lampunya yang putih dan hangat sudah terlihat membias di jalanan dan Luhan bisa berlari untuk mencapainya.

Gerakan itu malah mengundang tawa serak dari pemuda yang duduk di kaki patung itu. Dia memainkan serulingnya dengan gerakan samar yang Luhan yakin tidak disadarinya. "Aku tidak tertarik pada materi, _Mademoiselle_, jika kau menghormatiku,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Lalu…?" dia melirik seruling dan pemuda itu dengan ringkas dan cepat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan Luhan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tampan. Dengan garis wajah kuno klasik yang selalu ditemukannya pada patung-patung karya Raphael atau Michelangelo. "Kenapa aku mengamen?" tembaknya lugas membuat rona merah semakin pekat di pipi Luhan. "_Avec un extrême regret, Mademoiselle_," _dengan sangat menyesal, Nona_, "kujanjikan sepenuhnya padamu aku sama sekali bukan pengamen," katanya membaikan serulingnya. "Murni dasar hatiku ingin sekali menyentuh hatimu dengan lagu sederhanaku,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. _Kenapa pemuda ini ngotot sekali ingin aku mendengarkan lagunya_? Luhan melirik ringkas dan cepat ke sekelilingnya; mencoba mencari orang yang senasib dengannya. Terjebak dengan pemuda tampan berseruling ini. Tapi tidak, semua orang tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arah Luhan. Luhan menelan ludah dan menoleh kembali ke pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

Mata pemuda itu menelusuri tubuh Luhan yang terbalut _long coat_ warna salju lengkap dengan bulu-bulu sintetis lembut di bagian leher juga lengannya serta bagian bawahnya. Luhan suka sekali _long coat_ ini karena inilah hasil pertama dari pekerjaannya. Gaji pertamanya habis di butik Hermes di Faubourg Saint-Honoré hanya demi _long coat_ ini. _Limited edition_ walaupun sudah setahun yang lalu. Ada syal rajutan tangan di lehernya, sarung tangan senada tebal di tangannya, juga sepatu bot dengan hak mengerikannya. Tapi Luhan suka itu. Hak _stiletto_ tinggi artinya sebuah keagungan bahwa Luhan adalah seorang gadis Prancis, gadis Eropa.

"Hermes," komentar pemuda itu sopan. "Pilihan yang sangat umum pada seorang gadis Eropa,"

Luhan mengamati _long coat_-nya yang imut dan hangat. "Apakah itu masalahmu?" balasnya memberengut. Berani benar pemuda ini mengejek _long coat_ Hermes _limited edition_-nya.

"Tidak juga," kata pemuda itu sambil berdiri dan meregangkan tubuh. Fakta yang sangat menganggu bahwa tinggi pemuda itu tetap mengalahkan Luhan walaupun dia sudah menggunakan hak 13 senti. "Aku hanya mengomentari," katanya lembut dan tersenyum lagi.

Senyumannya begitu mendebarkan hingga Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. _Siapa lelaki ini_?

"Jadi, kau tertarik untuk mendengarkan satu lagu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Luhan mendesah. _Masih di sana juga, toh_? Dia akhirnya mengangguk. "Setelahnya bisakah kau membiarkanku pulang?" dia melirik apartemennya yang menjulang.

Pemuda itu ikut melirik apartemenya dan tersenyum misterius hingga secara naluriah Luhan mundur selangkah darinya. "Tentu saja. Bahkan aku berjanji rumahmu akan terasa jauh lebih nyaman," lalu dia mengangkat serulingnya dan menempelkannya di bibirnya yang seksi sebelum meniupnya.

Cerdas sekali!

Nada-nada sempurna mengalun dari seruling rapuh itu. Membanjiri seluruh tubuh Luhan hingga dia merasa hangat. Mata gadis itu terpejam saat menikmati alunan musik cerdas dan kaya itu. Semua nadanya menggoda Luhan untuk bergerak; membelainya dalam kemabukan musikal yang lugu. Luhan merasa seperti seseorang yang terkena _synaesthestes_—kemampuan untuk melihat dan merasakan nada—karena dia seolah melihat pita-pita halus warna-warni mengelilinginya bersama warna-warna cantik yang meledak seperti debu permata di sekelilingnya. Kakinya bergerak dengan begitu lambat tanpa di sadarinya; mengikuti nada itu tanpa sadar.

Lalu haknya terperosok.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan panik dan melihat pemuda itu berdiri di bawah lampu. Wajahnya yang tampan berkilau oleh pesona kemudaan yang meledak-ledak. Rambutnya pirang keemasan saat dia menyekanya dan menurunkan serulingnya sementara Luhan mencakar-cakar ke sana kemari mencari pegangan saat kakinya terperosok semakin dalam.

"TOLONG!" serunya tercekik sementara tubuhnya merosot perlahan tapi pasti.

"Selamat jalan, _Mademoiselle_," kata pemuda itu melepaskan topi tak kasat mata dari kepalanya dan menghormat.

Seketika itu juga otak Luhan bekerja.

Seruling… Ketampanan kharismatik… Nada kaya dan cerdas… Dan lubang ini…

"ORPHEUS!" teriak Luhan lalu lenyap dalam kegelapan. "KAU ORPHEUS!"

Orpheus, pemuda tampan itu, tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali saat orang-orang mengenaliku setengah perjalanan menuju dunia bawah," gumamnya sebelum lenyap dalam sapuan serbuk keemasan.

.

.

.

Luhan meluncur terus tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan sedikit banyak mencemaskan _long coat_ imutnya. Dia mendarat di sebuah lubang keras berkerikil yang membuatnya mengaduh keras. Gema suaranya memantul di dinding gua dan lenyap bersama cahaya terakhirnya. Luhan berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia berada di sebuah lorong gua panjang yang dingin. Ada air yang menetes-netes dan suara gemanya tiba di telinga Luhan.

Gadis itu bersin.

Dia mengusap hidungnya dengan sarung tangannya sebelum mendesah dan menoleh ke sana kemari. Mencoba menemukan jalan kembali tapi semuanya sudah tertutup. Dia mengutuk dan nyaris menangis. Dan sebagian besar kutukannya dialamatkan ke Orpheus dibarengi harapan Orpheus tidak akan bisa membuang hasil ekskresinya selamanya.

Luhan menunduk menatap sepatunya yang cantik; dia memang gadis Eropa. Lahir dan besar di Paris. Kotanya cinta, romantisme, serta cokelat. Tapi untuk berjalan di lorong batu tanpa ujung sepertinya Luhan tidak cukup gila untuk itu.

Jadi dia melepaskan bot itu dengan setengah hati dan menentengnya. Dia bergidik saat merasakan dingin menyentuh telapak kakinya dan mulai berjalan sambil berpegangan di dinding batu kasar dan dingin di sisinya. Dia berjalan perlahan dan sangat lambat antara takut dan berani.

Luhan melewati banyak sekali persimpangan sepanjang jalan dan yang paling buruk adalah tumpukan tulang manusia dengan baju zirah yang sukses membuatnya berteriak nyaring dan jatuh terduduk di lantai batu. Dia akhirnya menangis dalam kekalutan dan ketidakfahaman kenapa Orpheus setega ini melemparnya ke dunia bawah.

Dia berdiri dan berlari menjauhi tulang belulang itu dan tersengal-sengal bersandar di dinding batu. Bagaimana malamnya yang indah berubah jadi seperti ini? Luhan melangkah perlahan sambil memikirkan malamnya yang sempurna. Pagi tadi dia mampir di kedai teh dan makan tiga butir manisan violet serta daun _mint_ yang lezat sebelum menyesap teh lavendel. Lalu dia bekerja membuat cokelat seharian dan beraroma kokoa dan vanila dalam perjalanan pulang sebelum temannya mengajaknya bertemu di restoran dan mereka berenam makan _risotto_ dan _frizzante_ sampai mabuk dan kekeyangan.

Lalu?

_Lalu_ Luhan terdampar di dunia bawah.

"_Parfait_—sempurna!" serunya gusar sambil melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara sebelum diam dan kembali membekapkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya kembali menangis.

Terduduk di sana. Awalnya sebagai gadis Eropa modis dengan _long coat _imut Hermes, gaun model tunik selutut dan celana _legging_ berenda _juga_ Hermes, sepatu bot ekslusif Jimmy Choo, dan kebahagiaan tiada tara menjadi seorang gadis Prancis. Lalu sekarang Luhan duduk di atas gorong-gorong lebar, dingin, dan menakutkan dengan pakaian kotor dan rambut berantakan. Terisak dan mungkin saja merusak semua _makeup_ sempurnanya. Wajah merah padam oleh tangisan dan bercak-bercak air mata di bawah matanya.

Luhan frustasi.

Dia tiba di sebuah sungai. Sungai lebar yang jauh lebih lebar dari Seine. Sungai itu berair deras dengan pinggiran sedimen yang mirip pantai. Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan berdiri di sana; di pinggir sungai itu dengan tatapan bingung. Di sana ada banyak sekali benda-benda manusiawi yang hanyut. Boneka-boneka, jam dengan rantai, kertas-kertas surat robek dan basah…. Luhan menelan ludahnya dan menggenggam kalung salib di balik mantelnya dengan gemetaran.

Saat itulah dari balik kabut muncul seorang lelaki dengan perahu panjang yang koyak. Lelaki itu memakai jubah panjang abu-abu dekil lengkap dengan tudung yang menutupi setengah lebih wajahnya dan hanya mengizinkan Luhan melihat bibirnya yang kering dan pecah-pecah. Dia mendayung perahu kosong itu dengan perlahan menuju arah Luhan dan membuat gadis itu mundur perlahan dari pinggiran sungai.

Perahu itu berhenti di depan Luhan.

Jantung Luhan berdebar kacau balau. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Lalu lelaki kurus itu menoleh tiba-tiba dan membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Makhluk hidup," katanya serak. "Apa yang kaulakukan di dunia bawah?"

"Apa?" ulang Luhan mengerjapkan mata; otaknya terasa lambat. Mungkin karena _ratatouille_ yang dimakannya tadi.

"Kau bernapas." Katanya lagi.

Luhan diam dan mendengarkan napasnya sendiri sebelum mendelik. "Tentu saja aku bernapas!" katanya tidak terima.

"Jantungmu berdetak," balasnya lagi tidak peduli pada teriakan Luhan.

"Oh, dia mungkin kiriman dari Orpheus, Charon,"

Luhan dan lelaki tua di atas perahu yang dipanggil Charon itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki berambut keriting kecokelatan berdiri di atas air. Dia memakai baju zirah yunani kuno yang membuat Luhan bergidik dan dia berdenyar.

"Kiriman?" tanya Charon. "Siapa yang butuh paket gadis Eropa?" dia menoleh sejenak ke sepatu bot berhak tinggi Luhan yang tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya.

"Mungkin rajamu?" balas pemuda itu lalu tersenyum ke arah Luhan. "Halo, aku Achilles." Katanya lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Yeah, kau mungkin sudah dengar cerita tentang tumitku yang lembek atau apa tapi percayalah, aku lebih keren dari itu," dia memasang ekspresi yang menurutnya mungkin tampan tapi membuat Luhan mual.

"_Aku digoda hantu! Aku digoda hantu! Aku digoda hantu!_" pikir Luhan berulang kali dengan wajah pias dan pucat.

Charon mengeluarkan suara serak berdeguk yang disadari Luhan sebagai suara tawa. Atau… suara yang _diusahakan_ menjadi tawa. Yah, kedengarannya lebih mirip itu. Lelaki kurus itu mengangkat dayungnya dan ada cabikan pakaian lusuh tersangkut di ujungnya.

"Kau mungkin bisa menggoda Aphrodite, Bung, tapi tidak manusia yang belum mati," katanya lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Naiklah. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan membawamu ke hadapannya,"

"_Nya_?" ulang Luhan. "Siapa?"

Achilles mendesah. "Memangnya siapa lagi? Tentu saja Raja Orang Mati."

Mata bening Luhan yang warnanya secantik bunga violet berembun es tipis terbelalak. Dia mundur dan tersandung kayu tua rapuh yang terbenam di sedimen dan terduduk di atas pasir kelabu yang dingin dan seolah menghisap seluruh kebahagiaannya.

Achilles mendesah dan melayang ke arahnya. "Hati-hati, _Ma Cherie_," katanya lembut. "Kau bisa merusak pakaianmu yang indah," dia mengulurkan tangan hendak membantu Luhan berdiri tapi tangannya menyapu tangan Luhan tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya. "Ah, sial," gerutunya. "Hantu tidak pernah diizinkan bersikap keren," tambahnya. "Kau bisa bangkit sendiri, kan? Charon agak sibuk,"

Charon melambaikan dayungnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan berdiri goyah di sisi hantu Achilles yang berdenyar dan hantu itu terlihat bangga melihat Luhan berdiri.

"Ayo," katanya lembut. "Kau harus menaiki perahu Charon untuk menyeberangi Styx,"

"St—_apa_?" ulang Luhan mencicit.

Achilles tersenyum geli. "Styx, sungai Styx." Lalu dia menoleh ke air kelabu sunga di hadapannya. "Aku berendam di sini untuk memperoleh kekuatan dan kekebalan, tapi ibuku malah memegang tumitku saat mencelupkanku ke sungai ini," dia mendelik pada tumitnya yang berdarah dengan gusar. "Dan _voila_, tumit ini mengurangi semua nilai kerenku,"

"_Bagus_," pikir Luhan. "_Sekarang aku mendengarkan hantu menggerutu_,"

"Jika kau ingat, Achilles," gerutu Charon serak. "Aku harus menjemput banyak sekali roh dan aku agak sibuk,"

Achilles mendelik pada orang tua itu. "Baiklah, baiklah," gerutunya lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Jadi, dengarkan aku, oke?" katanya. "Kau akan dihantarkan menuju gerbang Neraka—tidak jangan panik!" tambahnya saat Luhan mundur dengan panik mendengar kata _neraka_.

"Kau belum mati, oke?" Achilles mencoba menyentuh bahu Luhan tapi tidak mampu dan hantu itu kembali mengumpat lirih. "Baiklah," katanya. "Kau tidak mati jadi kau tidak akan disakiti. Charon akan langsung membawamu ke hadapan Raja Orang Mati."

"Kenapa Raja Orang Mati menginginkanku?" tanya Luhan dengan suara melengking yang tidak dikenalinya sebagai suaranya sendiri. "Kembalikan aku ke Marais!" dia nyaris terisak _lagi_ di hadapan hantu sok keren dan tukang dayung perahu tidak ramah.

Achilles dan Charon berpandangan sejenak; atau mungkin Achilles memandang Charon. Sulit menentukan saat wajahmu tertutup tudung dekil.

Achilles mengangkat bahu. "Hanya Orpheus yang tahu," katanya. "Dia sering sekali menjebak perempuan-perempuan cantik untuk dikirim ke sini," dia mendesah. "Kau harus melaporkan ini ke Raja Orang Mati, Charon." Dia menoleh ke tukang dayung yang mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tentu," kata Charon bosan. "Bagaimana jika kau seret saja gadis itu ke perahu? Pekerjaanku banyak dan gajiku tidak pernah naik,"

Achilles menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatap Charon terpana. "Kau dengar? Aku tidak kuat mendengarnya menggerutu, sekarang naiklah. Aku bersumpah Raja Orang Mati tidak akan menyakitimu karena kau masih hidup,"

Luhan menatapnya. _Haruskah aku memercayainya_? "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Achilles mengangguk lalu melirik perahu Charon dan Luhan beranjak ke sana. Dia menaiki perahu reyot yang mengkhawatirkan itu dan duduk di atas bilah papan dingin yang dikondisikan sebagai tempat duduk tepat di seberang Charon yang muram. Dia menoleh ke arah Achilles yang melambai saat perahu bergerak.

"Hati-hati dengan delimanya, ya?!" seru Achilles sebelum Luhan lenyap.

"_Bagus_," pikirnya lagi saat perahu beranjak ke kegelapan. "_Sekarang aku mempercayai hantu_,"

Perahu itu bergerak lambat; berlawanan sekali dengan aliran deras sunga Styx di bawah Luhan. Gadis itu melihat banyak sekali benda-benda yang hanyut di sana dan mengambil sebuah boneka lusuh yang akan sangat lucu jika saja tidak kotor dan dekil.

"Itu benda-benda duniawi yang dilepaskan para arwah atau juga benda-benda yang dikubur dan dibakar bersama mereka oleh keluarganya," kata Charon tanpa Luhan bertanya. "Mereka harus membuang harapan mereka karena di sini tidak ada harapan,"

Luhan menatap manik hitam yang dijahitkan di rongga mata boneka itu dan menatap kesedihan dalam di butiran hitam datar itu. Dia merasa nyeri melihat ini semua. Nyeri membayangkan betapa mahalnya harapan itu sesungguhnya.

Di depan Luhan sekarang ada bulatan yang bercahaya dan suhu mulai naik. Luhan mempertahankan _long coat_-nya karena mantel itu terasa menjadi tamengnya. Yang mengingatkannya bahwa dia manusia dan terdampar di sini karena musisi sialan bernama Orpheus. Luhan bersumpah jika para dewa datang kemari, dia akan menyarangkan satu pukulan ke hidung Apollo karena anaknya yang sialan itu sudah membuatnya ada di sini.

Perahunya meluncur mulus melewati air terjun dan mengambang di atas sebuah kawah api raksasa yang membuat perut Luhan serasa dijotos. Suara rintihan dimana-mana. Erangan, teriakan, semuanya begitu menyakitkan telinga. Luhan melihat ke bawah, ke arah gerbang besar dimana duduk seekor anjing raksasa berkepala tiga yang salah satu kepalanya mengawasi Luhan. Pemandangan neraka adalah pemandangan yang sukar dilupakan. Kawah api dimana-mana dengan setan-setan berpakaian mirip Charon membawa tongkat-tongkat yang digunakan untuk menenggelamkan arwah yang dihukum. Charon mendayung perahunya dengan setia ke pusat neraka.

Ke sebuah istana megah yang dibuat dari tulang belulang. Berdiri di tengah kawah terbesar dan memiliki menara-menara tinggi yang cantik jika saja tidak dibangun di Neraka. Luhan menggenggam pinggiran perahunya saat Charon membelok ke arah istana itu dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu gandanya yang mewah.

Perahu berhenti.

Luhan menoleh ke arh Charon yang bergeming. Dia berdeham. "Eh, maksudnya…," dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum membentuk gerakan berjalan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di atas telapak tangannya sendiri sebelum menunjuk pintu gerbang ganda.

Luhan setengah berharap Charon akan menjawab. "_Ya, bodoh_." Tapi dia tetap bergeming.

Keduanya diam sementara para pendosa menjerit di kawah di bawah sana.

"AKU MENYESAL!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERDOSA LAGI…!"

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

"TIDAAKK…!"

"SIALAN KAU, AKU MUAK DI SINI!"

Awalnya Luhan pikir itu salah satu pendosa tapi dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan gaun panjang cantik menendang… _benar-benar_ menendang pintu ganda itu terbuka dan menemukan Luhan yang terenyak di perahu Charon. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan ringkas. Tubuhnya terbungkus dengan gaun cantik yang sewarna langit malam dengan bubuk permata di atasnya, tali spageti, dan juga belahan dada rendah yang menampilkan payudara montoknya dengan pongah.

"Siapa dia?" tanya gadis itu sambil bersedekap dengan cara yang semakin menonjolkan payudaranya yang indah. "Jika dia pendosa, biarkan saja Cerberus memakannya,"

Sebagai jawaban, terdengar suara _guk_ nyaring tiga kali berbarengan. Luhan menoleh ke anjing raksasa berkepala tiga itu menatapnya dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang dan lidah menjulur keluar. Banyak sekali arwah yang ditimpa dan berhamburan karena goyangan ekornya seolah mengatakan; '_Oh, asyiikk…! Makan malam!_'

Luhan bergidik. Dia _tidak sudi_ berakhir menjadi mainan kunyah anjing penjaga neraka berkepala tiga mana pun di dunia.

"Tunggu," kata gadis itu lagi. "Jangan bilang dia adalah gadis yang dikirim Orpheus?"

Charon tidak menjawab, tapi gadis itu mendesah keras seolah pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk hanya karena Luhan dan itu membuat jiwa sopan yang didapatkannya dari neneknya di Provence mendesah bersalah.

"Baiklah," katanya menyentuh keningnya dan membuat beberapa per raksasa halus berwarna kemerahan bergerak. "Aku Zitao," katanya. "Dan kau harus bertemu dengan Raja Orang Mati,"

Luhan beranjak turun dari perahunya dan berjalan ke arah Zitao yang sudah berjalan lugas memasuki ruangan. Dia memakai sepatu bertali sutera mungil dengan hak lima belas senti dan _runcing_. Luhan menunduk menatap kakinya yang telanjang dan terluka di beberapa tempat. Dia mungkin gadis Eropa, tapi setelah berguling-guling disepanjang gorong-gorong sial itu karena Orpheus, Luhan pesimis dia secantik Zitao yang menguarkan aroma manis memabukkan yang aneh dihirup di Neraka.

Ruangan yang dilewati Luhan adalah sejenis rumah seorang Duke kaya raya dengan banyak sekali hiasan mengagumkan. Guci-guci dengan bunga-bunga kristal aneh yang berpendar lemah, taplak meja yang dibuat dari air mata penyesalan, lampu-lampu kandelir, dan Luhan merasa nyaman karena ini semua mirip dunia manusia selain teriakan-teriakan menganggu di luar sana.

"Oh, demi Kronos," gerutu Zitao sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Tidak bisakah mereka _diam_?!" dia meraih serenceng kunci dan mulai bergerak. Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia harus menjawab atau tidak, tapi sepertinya diam lebih bagus.

Gadis modis, seksi, dan menggoda itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda. Raut wajahnya bosan dan kendur di beberapa bagian. "Kau masuk saja sendiri," katanya bosan. "Aku harus membereskan arwah yang sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya," dia mengendikkan bahu. "Di bawa ke Surga, _well_, apa pun itu,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Kupikir arwah akan selamanya di Neraka," katanya polos dan membuat Zitao tersenyum; senyuman pertama yang didapatkan Luhan di dunia aneh ini selain senyuman genit Achilles.

"Ada beberapa orang yang semasa hidupnya juga melakukan hal baik, kau tahu," kata Zitao. "Sana, temui saja dia dan katakan padanya aku akan menendang wajahnya lain kali,"

Luhan terenyak saat Zitao berbalik dan memutar-mutar serenceng kunci di tangannya dan lenyap dalam belokan.

Sekali lagi.

Luhan sendirian.

Gadis itu menoleh ke sana kemari sebelum menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangan. Berdoa bahwa Raja Orang Mati itu baik hati dan ramah serta lemah pada gadis cantik. Luhan membenahi rambutnya yang terasa awut-awutan. Kejutan sekali Zitao tidak tertawa melihatnya. Mungkin karena dia sudah biasa menemukan penampilan seperti ini di Neraka. Luhan mengenggam _handle_ pintu dengan erat sebelum menggerakkannya hingga terdengar suara _klek_ ringan.

Dia mengintip sejenak dan mendapati bahwa ruangan itu adalah semacam ruang kerja yang penuh buku. Ada meja kerja raksasa di tengah ruangan juga kursi besar berlapis beledu yang terlihat nyaman. Ada perapian di dekat sana lengkap dengan karpet kecil serta seekor anjing yang mendengkur dengan ekor terkulai. Luhan menelan ludah dan membuka semakin lebar.

"Tok, tok," gumamnya saat pintu terbuka lebar.

Dia menahan napas sambil mengamati ruangan. Ada meja kecil terisi sebotol cairan yang terlihat seperti anggur tapi bisa saja itu darah pendosa atau darah setan, Luhan tidak tahu hal sinting apa lagi yang ada di Neraka. Sebuah kardus raksasa diletakkan di dekat meja kerja dengan benda-benda bundar mungil menumpuk di dalamnya. Seketika Luhan membekap mulutnya saat menyadari _apa_ itu.

Jari-jari tangan.

Luhan mundur dan tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga terjungkal dan mendarat dengan suara gedebuk ribut hingga anjing di depan perapian bangun. Tapi alih-alih menggonggong, anjing itu menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk sebelum menguap dan kembali lelap.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk mengentuk pintu sebelum masuk, Zitao? Dan tunggu sampai aku mengatakan '_masuk_', sesulit itukah?" sebuah suara menebas ruangan dengan cara yang menakjubkan. Jelas dan keras. Mengalahkan semua jeritan pendosa di bawah sana.

"Eh?" balas Luhan saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari lorong di dekat lemari buku terakhir. "Zitao titip salam katanya akan menendang apamu atau entahlah," katanya lalu mengigit lidahnya sendiri agar berhenti bicara.

"Zitao titip salam lalu—_siapa kau_?" nada suaranya berubah saat dia tiba di ujung lorong. Dia menggunakan jubah mandi berwarna abu-abu yang cantik. Rambutnya basah dan aroma sabun mandi menguar dari tubuhnya memenuhi ruangan.

Dia habis mandi.

Pemuda itu jauh lebih tampan dari pemuda yang bergegas ke Luxemburg, Orpheus, bahkan Achilles. Dengan rahang tegas, tahi lalat mungil sensual di lehernya, gigi agak gingsul, ekspresi keras di wajahnya, juga matanya yang tajam membuatnya setampan malaikat atau apa.

"Aku?" ulang Luhan. "Aku… eh, aku… ah, itu Orpheus mengirimku ke sini," katanya. Sejak tadi orang di luar mengatakannya 'kiriman Orpheus', pasti itu _ada_ artinya, kan?

"Orpheus?" ulang pemuda itu.

Luhan mengangguk. "Jadi, eh, aku harus bertemu seorang… Raja Orang Mati yang Bodoh dan sebangsanya. Kau bisa mengantarku?" dia menggenggam ujung _long coat_-nya; merasakan kehalusan tekstur bulu sintetisnya dengan tangannya.

Sebelah alisnya yang sempurna terangkat mendengarnya. "Kebetulan sekali, Nona Penerobos Tidak Tahu Sopan Santun," dia bersedekap dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam tanpa berkedip sementara rahangnya mengencang. "_Akulah_ Raja Orang Mati yang _Bodoh_ itu,"

_Mampus!_

.

.

.

Luhan memang tidak pernah belajar mitologi Yunani dan Romawi.

Tapi dia tahu jelas bahwa Hades adalah pria tua dengan helm bodoh yang menyembunyikan kepala botak berminyaknya.

Dengan jenggot dan sebagainya.

Bukan… bukan….

_Bukan_… PEMUDA DI AWAL DUA PULUHAN YANG LUAR BIASA SEKSI DAN TAMPAN _YANG _ITU!

Oke, kendalikan.

Luhan menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Dia duduk di ranjang raksasa yang terbuat dari tulang manusia dengan kasur empuk yang ditolak untuk ditanyakan _apa_ isinya pada Zitao yang mengantarnya kemari. Luhan bersila di atas sana dengan gaun nyaman pendek yang membuatnya leluasa. Pinjaman dari Zitao.

Di gantungan baju di dekat lemari tergantung _hanger_ yang terisi _long coat_ Hermes imutnya yang dibersihkan _harpy_—sejenis manusia-burung yang dipekerjakan seperti pembantu di dunia manusia—dari noda-noda dan sekarang seimut saat baru keluar dari kantung garmen berlogo H raksasa setahun lalu. Gaun tuniknya yang cantik, _legging_ renda cantiknya, juga botnya yang imut juga sama bersihnya.

Pemandangan yang didapatkan Luhan dari kamarnya adalah sebuah taman cantik dengan bunga-bunga dari batu berharga juga sebuah pohon kurus _mati-segan-hidup-pun-tak-mau_ yang berbuah sebesar bola tenis berwarna keemasan. Taman itu meranggas dan menyedihkan sehingga Luhan ingin sekali meminjam alat berkebun Zitao dan membereskannya.

_Kembali ke permasalahan awal,_ pikir Luhan sambil mengamati kursi tempa yang di atasnya diletakkan sebuah guci raksasa dengan bunga mawar dari _amethyst_ yang cantik luar biasa.

"Jadi," katanya lirih ke arah mawar paling besar dan paling cantik itu. "Pemuda tadi adalah Hades? Atau Hades adalah pemuda itu? Atau pemuda itu menyamar menjadi Hades? Atau Hades menyamar jadi pemuda itu? Dewa kan memang berengsek, jadi mereka bisa bergonta-ganti wujud, kan? Seperti Arthemis yang tetap berusia dua belas tahun? Apollo yang tetap tujuh belas tahun?"

"Kau bicara dengan bunga?"

Luhan tersentak dan memekik sebelum menoleh dan menemukan Zitao dengan gaun koktail ketat yang membalut tubuhnya yang langsing dengan sempurna membawa setangkai bunga cantik di tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus ingin kabur. Luhan menatapnya.

Merasa ditatap, Zitao mengendikkan bahunya. "Tok, tok," imbuhnya tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk dengan langkah tegap dan anggun seperti kucing. Luhan mendesah iri melihat betapa gaun itu membalut tubuhnya dengan _pas_. Tidak ada sedikit pun perut yang menonjol di sana; Luhan memang langsing tapi saat memakai gaun ketat, ada _sedikit_ perutnya yang menonjol. Dan itu saja sudah membuat teman-temannya iri, apalagi jika mereka melihat betapa datarnya perut cewek Neraka ini.

"Jadi, kau Cewek Manusia," katanya sambil menyilangkan kaki. "Kau bicara dengan… _ick_, bunga?"

Luhan memberengut. "Bukan, _Cewek Neraka_, aku ini sedang frustasi, tolong."

Alis Zitao terangkat sebelah. "Frustasi karena apa?"

"Coba tebak,"

Zitao mengerutkan alis. "Kau… di Neraka, maksudmu?"

"Ping, pong!" Luhan melontarkan kedua tangannya ke udara sebelum memberengut. "Aku ingin kembali ke dunia manusia,"

Zitao mencabut beberapa benang tak kasat mata di pakaiannya yang sempurna. Licin dan begitu sensual. "Memangnya apa salahnya di sini?" tanyanya polos dengan bola mata secantik _onyx_ yang baru diasah.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mendelik. "Tentu saja salah! Aku manusia! Kau mungkin Cewek Neraka Peliharaan Raja Orang Mati Sialan itu tapi aku? _Aku_ bukan!"

Alis Zitao terangkat. "Maaf?" tanyanya sopan. "Aku bukan peliharaan Sehun," katanya kalem. "Aku pacar Hakim Akhirat,"

"Sehun?"

"Raja Orang Mati Sialan yang Bodoh,"

"Sial kau,"

Zitao tersenyum lebar.

Luhan menatap gadis itu saat dia memainkan kelopak mawarnya. "Jadi," dia berdeham. "Kau ini… manusia atau… _apa_?" tanyanya.

Zitao menoleh. "Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gaya yang membuat Luhan iri karena gaya itu begitu sempurna dan sensual. Sepertinya Luhan harus minta diajari menjadi gadis secantik dan sesensual Zitao. _Nanti_. Setelah dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sehuntahsiapa ini.

"Aku arwah kok," dia tersenyum menggoda. "Tapi aku mendapat kekekalan karena aku menolak dilahirkan kembali,"

"Ke—_apa_?"

"Ke-ke-kal-an; kata dasar _kekal_ dengan imbuhan dan akhiran _ke-an_. Perlu artinya juga? Aku punya kamus,"

"Faham kok,"

"Bagus deh."

"Jadi, kau kekal karena menolak di lahirkan kembali?"

Zitao mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Zitao menatapnya sejenak sebelum merogoh tas tangan mungil di tangannya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ model terbaru yang membuat Luhan tercengang.

"Kau punya Note 3?"

Zitao menatapnya seolah Luhan baru saja bicara dengan bahasa Yunani. Tapi sepertinya Zitao faham bahasa Yunani, berarti bahasa planet. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng setengah bingung. "Memangnya di sini ada… _sinyal_?"

Zitao mengulurkan layar ke arah Luhan dan Luhan memicingkan mata nyaris juling untuk melihatnya. Dan dia melihatnya. Boks sinyal terisi penuh bahkan _mobile data_-nya sedang aktif dengan tiga obrolan BBM yang belum dibaca dan sinyalnya berkedip-kedip H.

"Keren," gumam Luhan sambil mencegah tangannya sendiri memijat pelipisnya karena pusingnya menggila. _Ada sinyal internet di Neraka, demi Tuhan_.

Zitao tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menyentuh-nyentuh layarnya dengan cepat. "Nah," katanya. "Jadi apakah kau rela meninggalkan Neraka _dan_ meninggalkan _hawt stuff_ seperti _ini_?" dia mengulurkan ponselnya lagi dan memberi Luhan sebuah foto cowok setengah telanjang yang benar-benar… _aneh_.

"_Pertama dewa ngotot, lalu bertemu dewa genit, sekarang pacarnya yang aneh, dan ada juga dewa ganjen doyan pamer abs_?" pikirnya frustasi. Luhan menatap foto itu dengan kepala semakin berdenyut. Cowok itu memang tampan. Tampan sekali dengan rahang kencang, bentuk wajah setengah barat, dan juga ekspresi penuh kharisma.

"Jadi dia pacarmu?" tanya Luhan sopan.

Zitao menyimpan ponselnya yang canggih. "Yap," katanya ceria. Lalu dia menoleh ke luar jendela. "Kau mungkin tidak lihat dimana tapi _aku_ jelas tidak mau meninggalkan cowok sepanas itu di Neraka," dia mengedip lalu menyeka rambutnya dan menoleh ke jendela sekilas sebelum menatap Luhan. "Kau mau makan malam? Ini sudah malam,"

Luhan menaikkan alisnya dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Melihat tidak ada yang berubah pada langit kemerahan yang membuat mata Luhan sakit sejak tadi. Dan Zitao bilang apa tadi? Sudah malam?

"Bagaimana caramu membedakan langit sialan itu?" tanya Luhan saat Zitao berdiri dan beranjak keluar.

Zitao menoleh lagi. "Itu memang sudah malam, Luhan," katanya padahal seingat Luhan dia belum pernah menyebut namanya.

"Ya terserahlah," Luhan mengekor gadis modis itu dan mendesah.

"Kita akan makan malam bersama Sehun dan _Hawt Stuff_-ku,"

"Kita makan apa?"

"Makanan dong,"

"Tidak ada jari manusia?"

"Ih. Jari manusia banyak kalorinya, lagi pula kami vegetarian."

Luhan merasa ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Di ruangan makan terdapat meja panjang yang muat menampung sekitar seratus orang. Ruangannya di desain oleh warna krem, merah, dan hitam yang eksotis. Luhan melangkah masuk mengikuti Zitao yang melangkah dengan anggun melewati kursi-kursi dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda berambut keemasan tampan yang duduk di kursi dekat kepala meja. Pasti itu Cowok Abs pacarnya.

"Yifan-gege," katanya manja sambil mendaratkan satu ciuman yang membuat Luhan merona ke bibir Yifan.

"_Frontal. Frontaall._" Pikir Luhan kacau sambil duduk dengan jarak sepuluh kursi dari pasangan _love-dovey_ itu.

"Jauh sekali," komentar Zitao yang sekarang ada di pangkuan Yifan dengan nyamannya. "Kau duduk saja di sini, Luhan," dia melirik kursi di seberang Yifan. Kursi yang berpotensi besar membuat Luhan memuntahkan makan malamnya jika Zitao tetap bertahan di posisinya sekarang.

"Siapa dia, Permataku?" tanya suara serak bass seksi yang disadari Luhan adalah Yifan.

"Dia?" tanya Zitao. "Dia cewek manusia," Zitao mengendikkan bahunya saat Luhan pindah ke kursi di hadapan mereka dengan setengah hati. "Orpheus pikir Sehun akan suka cewek Prancis sekarang,"

Yifan menatap Luhan dengan terang-terangan dari atas ke bawah. "Lumayan," katanya sopan sebelum kembali sibuk ke pacarnya yang kebetulan seksi. "Kurasa dia suka cewek Prancis kali ini,"

Zitao mencibir; bahkan saat mencibir pun gadis itu luar biasa cantik. "Mungkin," katanya. "Jika saja Luhan tidak melihat Sehun dengan _bathrobe_," lalu dia terkikik ceria seperti bayi malaikat.

Yifan tersenyum; jenis senyuman tarik sudut bibir beberapa derajat yang membuatnya terlihat begitu angkuh dan dingin. Jika saja Luhan belum melihat foto absnya, mungkin Luhan akan takut padanya.

"Jadi, eh," Luhan menatap piring perak raksasa di hadapannya dan berpikir sebanyak apa mereka ingin Luhan makan? "Pekerjaanmu semacam hakim atau apa?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Aku menghakimi para pendosa sepanjang hari," katanya lalu mendesah dan Zitao langsung memijatinya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Dengan…?" Luhan membuat gerakan memukul-mukul meja sambil memegang gagang palu tak kasat mata.

Yifan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ada rotasi di sini," katanya. "Aku biasanya menjadi hakim setiap lima ratus tahun sekali lalu digantikan orang-orang terpercaya dari dunia manusia seperti Shakespeare, J. F. Kennedy, Mahatma Gandhi, atau siapa pun itu yang dihormati di dunia manusia,"

Luhan mengernyit mendengar betapa santainya Yifan mengatakan 'lima ratus tahun' seolah itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi, Luhan melirik jendela dan melihat langit _masih_ jingga menyakitkan mata, menilik keadaan tempat ini lima ratus tahun jelas tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Yang mati selalu menurun setiap tahunnya," gumam Yifan sementara Zitao turun dari pangkuannya—Luhan _sangat_ bersyukur atas itu—dan menuangkan air ke gelasnya yang besar.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Luhan, padahal di dalam kepalanya dia hanya berpikir; '_sekarang hakim Neraka mengajakku bicara tentang sensus. Bagus._'

Yifan mengendikkan bahu sambil mengelap remah air di bibir atasnya. "Kau tahu lah, mereka yang mati hanya puluhan sementara yang lahir ratusan," dia mendesah. "Bumi hanya sanggup menampung berapa? Idealnya hanya empat milyar kehidupan tapi sekarang mereka punya tujuh milyar,"

"_Bagaimana, sih, mereka bisa tahu semuanya_?" pikir Luhan takjub. "A-aku bahkan tidak tahu itu," gumamnya bersalah memikirkannya.

Tujuh milyar.

_Tujuh._

_Milyar._

_MILYAR._

Kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi.

Yifan mengangguk. "Kemarin aku menghakimi seorang dari WHO dan dia mengoceh tentang pemusnahan masal; mengurangi tiga milyar populasi sebelum Bumi hancur karena kepadatan,"

"K-kau sudah menghukumnya dengan keras, kan?"

"Untuk sesuatu yang rasional? Yang benar saja." Yifan tersenyum. "Aku suka idenya,"

Perut Luhan mencelos dan dia seolah baru saja dengan bodoh menelan sepatu seseorang dan sekarang sepatu itu tersangkut di kerongkongannya. "Apa maksudmu?" desaknya setengah emosi. "Membunuh tiga milyar kehidupan yang tidak—!"

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Luhan." kata Yifan kalem. "Jika kau membunuh tiga milyar sekarang, berarti kau menyelamatkan empat milyar kehidupan yang akan lahir dikemudian hari. Seperti pilihan untuk tidak hamil. Awalnya mungkin akan membuat perempuan frustasi, kan? Sebaiknya sekarang bersyukurlah karena para perempuan yang tidak bisa hamil—"

"Jangan lupakan sperma bodoh lelaki yang tidak bisa membuat mereka hamil, Gege. Jangan mulai," gerutu Zitao.

Yifan tersenyum. "Baiklah, baiklah. Perempuan yang tidak bisa hamil karena masalah pada dirinya _atau_ pada sperma bodoh suaminya berarti tidak menyumbang kehidupan yang membuat Bumi semakin sesak,"

Luhan terenyak. Dia tidak bisa berpikir sejauh Yifan selain hidupnya yang nyaman dan menyenangkan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk jangan membawa pembicaraan semacam itu ke meja makan, Wu Yifan?"

Ketiganya menoleh dan menemukan Sehuntahsiapa masuk dengan jubah gelap yang berkilauan. Rambutnya semrawut tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dan dia begitu memesona dengan wajah runcingnya juga seberkas ekspresi keras yang sering ditemukan pada model-model kelas kakap.

"Apalagi menguliahi seorang _manusia_ dengan hal semacam itu," katanya saat _harpy_ menarikkan kursi untuknya dan dia menghempaskan pantatnya yang agung ke atas kursi dan mendesah.

Luhan mendelik. "Bagaimana jika kalian berhenti menyebutku '_manusia_' seolah kata itu adalah penyakit kotor yang bisa membuat kalian tertular hanya dengan menyebutnya dan kembalikan aku ke duniaku?"

"Setelah makan malam," balas Zitao ceria dan menari ke arah Luhan sambil memasangkan serbet bersih ke pangkuan Luhan. "Kau harus coba _sausage fried rice_ buatan Ella," katanya semangat.

"Ella?"

"Kepala koki Sehun."

"Maksudku bukan itu,"

"Oh, itu? Dia _harpy_ jika itu maksudmu,"

Luhan mendesah tidak kuasa dan menerima sendokan nasi goreng yang terlihat enak ke piringnya yang mengilap. Zitao memerhatikan itu dan tersenyum.

"Semuanya higienis," katanya. "Para _harpy_ mencuci semua peralatan perak dengan lava," dia tersenyum manis lalu menari kembali ke sisi Yifan yang sudah menusuk sepotong _lettuce_ lemas dan mengunyahnya santai sambil mengamati… tunggu, apa itu _koran sore_?

Demi Tuhan!

Selamatkan Luhan sebelum dia gila!

"Namamu Luhan?"

Luhan berhenti mengamati dan mengendus-endus sendoknya yang terisi sesuap nasi goreng yang kelihatan enak itu dan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dari balik asap yang mengepul dari cangkirnya. Apakah itu kopi? Boleh Luhan minta satu?

"Ya," katanya meletakkan sendoknya di piring. "Jadi, kenapa aku di bawa kemari?"

"Aku saja! Aku saja!"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Zitao yang mengangkat tangannya ke udara dengan ceria.

"Biar aku saja yang cerita," katanya tersenyum manis sekali hingga Luhan tak kuasa menolaknya, dan hal yang sama terjadi pada Sehun karena dia melambaikan tangan mempersilakan.

Zitao menatap Luhan dengan ceria. "Itu karena Sehun butuh per—,"

Sepertinya Luhan tahu _apa_. Rahangnya mengencang dan dia dengan cepat memotongnya. "Permen?" selanya lugas. "Perkakas? Perakit bom? Perahu jet?"

Zitao mendelik; jelas gusar pada selaan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak berkualitas. "PER-MAI-SU-RI." Katanya penuh penekanan. "Dia butuh permaisuri." Tandasnya puas.

Luhan langsung lemas karena dugaan pertamanya benar. "Bagus deh," katanya. "Selamat mencari." Dia melepaskan serbetnya dan mencoba berdiri. "Aku tidak tertarik menjadi permaisuri Raja Neraka mana pun. Bisa panggilkan Charon? Aku punya urusan serius dengan Orpheus,"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan meja dengan makanan tersisa jika aku jadi kau," komentar Yifan tenang. "_Harpy_ agak… sensitif," dia mengendikkan dagu ke balik punggung Luhan dan memaksa gadis itu menoleh ke arah lima _harpy_ yang menatapnya dengan mata tajam memicing.

Luhan menelan ludah dan kembali duduk dan terpaksa menyuap makanannya yang anehnya enak jika saja Luhan sedang tidak gusar. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi permaisuri-_nya_ jika dia bahkan tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan cemberut.

"Hanya itukah?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata ke arah Sehun yang memakan makanannya dengan tenang. "Apa?"

"Maharmu,"

"Mahar apa?"

"Kau hanya minta cinta? Kupikir kau akan minta istana emas di Pulau Terberkati atau apa,"

Luhan ternganga. "Memangnya _bisa_?"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Sehun. "Kau mau apa?"

"Sebuah istana tujuh menara dari _amethyst_?

"Kau akan melihatnya besok dari jendelamu."

"Lalu aku harus jadi istrimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, kau pria kaya, ya?"

"Dunia bawah penuh dengan benda-benda yang disukai perempuan manusia," komentar Sehun pelan. "Kau mau emas? Cungkil saja salah satu lukisan di lorong dan rogoh ke dalamnya,"

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa murahan mendengarnya. Mahar istana tujuh menara dengan _amethyst_ jelas bukanlah hal paling berat yang pernah dilakukan Raja Neraka. Dia bisa saja menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membuatnya dan Luhan hanya dihargai dengan _itu_ sementara harga diri Luhan jelas lebih dari itu.

Luhan menatap kepala meja hingga Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari piring peraknya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau menikahi ikan berdarah dingin yang otoriter sepertimu," kata Luhan lugas dan tepat sasaran. "Yang ada mungkin kita hanya akan membicarakan lonjakan kematian di ranjang," gerutu Luhan. "Aku ingin kau…,"

"Ya?"

"Menunjukkan cintamu."

.

.

.

"Ini ya cara Raja menunjukkan cinta?"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil menahan senyumannya saat Sehun membasuh kakinya di atas baskom emas terisi air yang harumnya memenuhi ruangan. Dengan telaten pemuda itu membasuh kaki Luhan dan mengeringkannya.

"Ayahku selalu melakukan ini pada ibuku," katanya sambil mengeringkan kaki Luhan dengan handuk lembut dan merunduk untuk mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut hingga Luhan menahan napasnya.

Belum pernah sekali pun Luhan bermimpi akan ada seorang pemuda yang mencium _kaki_nya.

"Kau mau kusuapi juga?" tanyanya sambil melirik sarapan di nakas Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sehun membiarkan _harpy_ membawa pergi baskomnya sebelum duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengambil nampan sarapan Luhan dan menyuapi gadis itu.

"Kau tahu tidak," kata Luhan setelah mengunyah.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tenang terkendali.

"Kau tampan,"

Alis Sehun terangkat naik mendengarnya sebelum tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis dan menggetarkan Luhan hingga sumsum tulang belakangnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya mengangsurkan suapan lain. "Senangnya…"

Luhan cemberut sambil mengunyah. "Kau tidak kelihatan senang,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku hanya tersenyum seratus tahun sekali, Luhan, sebaiknya kau menghargainya,"

"Omonganmu itu yang membuatku ingin sekali menancapkan hak sepatuku ke kepalamu," gerutu Luhan gusar.

Lalu hal yang tak terduga menjadi balasan kalimat gerutuan Luhan.

Sehun tertawa.

Raja Neraka itu tertawa!

Demi Tuhan!

Suaranya begitu magis dan lebih menggetarkan daripada senyumannya. Suara itu menyusup ke dalam seluruh tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya dalam kehangatan indah yang membuatnya mengigil. Luhan ingin terus mendengarkan tawa itu tapi Sehun malah berhenti dan mengangsurkan suapan lain.

"Sebenarnya," kata Sehun lembut sambil menyeka remah di sudut bibir Luhan dengan jemarinya yang lembut. "Bukan Orpheus yang mengirimmu,"

"Tapi?" bisik Luhan.

"_Akulah_ yang memilihmu…"

"Memilihku?"

"Ya. Aku melihatmu,"

"Dari mana?"

"Aku punya kaca besar tempatku mengawasi Bumi dari sudut mana pun yang kuinginkan. Kebetulan apartemenmu di Marais yang terbaik,"

Luhan merona hebat mendengarnya. "K-k-kau memata-matai… _apartemenku_?" tanyanya tercekik.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sebelum menaburkan pandangan ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku sudah lihat semuanya," katanya.

Rahang Luhan mengencang sebelum dia menghela napas dan menjerit. "DASAR KAU RAJA MESUM TUKANG MATA-MATA SIAL! KAU MENGINTIPKU, BEGITU?! KUBUNUH KAU! KUBUNUUUUHHH…!" dia menerjang Sehun hingga nampan terguling dan mereka berdua mendarat di tengah ranjang.

Sehun tertawa lirih menerima berat tubuh Luhan yang seringan bulu di atas tubuhnya. "Setelah ini, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak berlama-lama di depan cermin hanya dengan celana dalammu untuk memilih baju? Demi Neraka, apa susahnya memakai _bathrobe_?"

Luhan memekik dan berteriak keras hingga Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun saat guncangan mereka berhenti. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau mungkin tidak mengetahuinya tapi _akulah_ yang meletakkan bunga mawar di depan pintumu setiap pagi…,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. Bunga yang selalu diberikannya pada resepsionis di apartemennya adalah bunga dari Raja Orang Mati? Demi Tuhan. Tangannya gemetaran.

"Dan _akulah_ pemuda yang berjalan melewatimu kemarin. Membawa buket bunga," katanya lagi dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin meletakkannya di depan pintumu tapi resepsionis bilang kau sedang keluar dan tidak mengizinkanku naik,"

Luhan seketika merona mengingatnya. Bahwa dia rela tinggal di dunia bawah jika Raja Orang Mati setampan pemuda itu dan…

Pemuda _itulah_ Raja Orang Mati.

_Oh, sial_.

"Jadi, mari luruskan…," Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak; bertanya.

"Oh Sehun," balas Sehun sopan sambil mengangkat topi tak kasat mata di kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Luhan mau tak mau balas tersenyum. "Baiklah, Oh Sehun, mari kita luruskan. Kau adalah Raja Orang Mati. Penguasa Neraka. Penghukum Abadi."

"Penguasa Neraka yang Seksi," sela Sehun. "Aku suka yang itu jika tidak keberatan,"

Luhan mendelik dan sekali lagi, pemuda itu tertawa.

"Dan kau mengintipiku sepanjang waktu lewat cermin sialanmu itu dan mengirim Orpheus untuk membuka pintu dunia bawah dengan musiknya dan membuatku datang ke sini untuk dijadikan permaisuri. Begitu?"

"Ya." Balas Sehun tenang. "Tidak mau?"

Luhan menggaruk dagunya dengan lembut sambil berpikir. "Kurasa aku harus memikirkannya," katanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya sambil… yah, bercinta atau apa?"

"Sialan kau!" seru Luhan sambil menggelinjang mencoba turun dari atas Sehun tapi tangan pemuda itu sekuat tang mencengkram pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Apa salahnya?"

"Salahnya?! Kau bukan suamiku!"

"Lalu?"

"Kita tidak bisa bercinta!"

"Boleh kubuktikan?"

"TIDAK!"

Sehun tersenyum dan membiarkan Luhan melepaskan diri dan beringsut menjauh darinya dengan napas tersengal dan wajah merah padam. "Kecantikanmu terlalu murni untuk Neraka," bisiknya lembut lalu mendekat ke arah Luhan yang mengkeret ketakutan. "Jangan takut…" bisiknya. Selapis aroma _peppermint_ menghambur ke pernapasan Luhan dan membuatnya melayang.

"Aku takkan menyakitmu…" bisik Sehun.

"_Dia memanipulasiku_…" pikir Luhan genting tapi tubuhnya lemah tidak kuasa melawan apa pun. Bahkan menikmati sentuhan lihai tangan Sehun di tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun koktail ketat yang terasa menjadi kulit keduanya. Panasnya tangan pemuda itu menembus pakaiannya hingga ke tulangnya.

"Tenanglah, Rusa Mungilku…"

Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun membaringkannya di ranjang dan menciumi lehernya dengan lembut dan basah. Luhan berdeguk-deguk gelisah sambil melarikan jemarinya di bahu bidang Sehun. Rasanya begitu aneh mendapati bibir seorang pemuda ada di tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun menakup payudaranya dan meremasnya dengan lembut; memberikan pijatan memabukkan yang membuat Luhan tercekat dan mendesah keras. Ibu jarinya menemukan puting Luhan yang mengeras dan mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut dan menggoda gadis di bawahnya untuk menggelinjang nikmat. Desahan lirih lolos dari bibir Luhan saat telunjuk dan ibu jari Sehun mencubitnya dengan lembut.

Satu tali spageti gaun koktail Luhan melorot dan sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ke lengan dan memerangkapnya sekaligus membebaskan payudaranya. Rasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang sehalus kelopak mawar dan Luhan meremas rambut Sehun dengan keras saat pemuda itu merunduk dan menjilatnya dengan perlahan. Menggoda, melingkar, dan membentuk jejak basah yang memabukkan. Lidahnya bermain dengan begitu lincah hingga Luhan merasakan desakan aneh dari dasar perutnya untuk merasakan lebih banyak, meminta jauh lebih dari apa yang bisa Sehun berikan padanya.

Luhan merasa _basah_.

"Manisnya dirimu…" bisik Sehun di dalam kebutaan manis Luhan. Jemarinya bergerak di tubuh Luhan dan membebaskannya dari gaun ketat mengganggu itu sebelum melemparnya ke lantai.

Luhan mengerut dalam kedinginan dan kacau balau oleh gairah. Sebelum dia sempat menata otaknya kembali, Sehun merunduk dan menjilati payudaranya sementara tangannya yang lain memijatnya dengan lembut. Sensasi terbakar ada dimana-mana. Luhan tidak yakin harus merespon yang mana saat ini.

Bibir Sehun berpaling ke bagian lain payudaranya dan mengigitnya dengan lembut. Gigitannya membuat Luhan mengerang keras dan meremas seprai ranjangnya. Nikmatnya tidak tertahankan dan Luhan merasa kepalanya akan meledak saat ini juga jika Sehun mendesakkan lebih banyak lagi.

Tangan Sehun bergerak turun sementara bibirnya sibuk di puncak payudara Luhan yang tegang dan basah. Tangan itu mencari dan menemukan liang hangat yang basah dan lengket; hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Ini belum apa-apa," gumamnya lirih dan parau; suaranya begitu seksi hingga Luhan rela memberikan apa saja untuk mendengar suara itu. Sehun kembali menerjang tubuh Luhan dengan kelembutan purba yang memabukkan.

"Apakah ini buruk?" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan dan menjilatnya hingga Luhan secara naluriah menelengkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya aksi sebagai reaksi. Dan Sehun membelai lehernya yang terbuka dengan lembut hingga menyentuh payudaranya yang sensitif oleh gairah.

Luhan merasa tersesat. Membutuhkan sesuatu yang tidak difahaminya.

"T-tidak…" bisik Luhan tercekat saat jemari Sehun melingkari puncak payudaranya menggoda.

"Aku akan—CK! Bisakah setidaknya kau _mengetuk_ pintunya? Kami sibuk!"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata mendengar decak keras itu dan melihat Sehun menatap gusar ke pintu. Dia melirik pintu dan melihat Zitao tersenyum lebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya; Luhan perlahan mulai fokus kembali tapi sebelum dia sempat memfokuskan dengan jelas, pintu tertutup diiringi suara 'Maaf!' yang ceria tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali dari Zitao.

Sehun menggerutu sebelum kembali menunduk ke arah Luhan. "Kau baik?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kepalaku pusing," katanya.

"Itulah yang terjadi saat gairahmu tidak tersalurkan," katanya lalu menegakkan tubuh dan membuka kemejanya hingga Luhan merona melihat abs sempurna di tubuhnya.

"_Dia tidak terlihat seseksi ini tadi_," pikir Luhan kacau, tangannya terangkat naik dan menyentuh tubuh Sehun dan lelaki itu mendesis kesakitan. "Maaf!" katanya segera. "Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Sehun menggeleng tersengal. "Bukan…" sengalnya. "Bukan itu… Sentuhanmu… Sentuhanmu membuatku gila…" dia merunduk dan mendaratkan satu ciuman panjang, panas, gila, dan erotis ke bibir Luhan hingga gadis itu melesak ke bantal dan mengerang oleh sensasinya yang menggilakan.

Jemari Sehun bergerak turun dan menemukan sebuah titik dimana semua senasi berkumpul dan berkedut dalam jutaan saraf siaga yang nikmat. Telunjuknya dengan lihai memberikan pijatan yang membuat Luhan mengerang ribut. Wajah gadis itu merah padam sementara Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan dan mengigiti lehernya dengan lembut.

Menakjubkan bagaimana saraf di titik itu melemas dalam sentuhan menggoda yang mengirimkan sensasi aneh ke dasar perut Luhan. Dia merasa kesemutan; kesemutan aneh yang sakit tapi terasa begitu nikmat. Perlahan sensasi itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya bersamaan dengan frekuensi pijatan Sehun merapat dan akhirnya meledak dalam satu ledakan spektrum yang gila.

Luhan memekik tertahan saat jutaan bunga api meledak di dalam kegelapan kelopak matanya sendiri. Sensasi menarik seluruh fokusnya ke kedutan samar di tubuhnya serta lelehan aneh yang membuatnya geli.

"Itu…" sengal Sehun di telinganya. "Adalah keindahan klimaksmu,"

"Apa pun yang ingin kaulakukan," balas Luhan sama tersengalnya sambil meremas lengan atas Sehun. "Lakukan sekarang atau kau terpaksa akan menjadi menu sarapan walaupun Zitao dan Yifan vegetarian,"

Sehun memberikannya _smirk_ menggoda sekaligus seksi sebelum merunduk dan memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan Luhan.

Dengan sangat senang hati…

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Luhan mendongak dari rotinya yang lezat ke arah Zitao yang sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone_-nya. Hari ini dia menggunakan gaun model China yang ketat dan seksi berserta belahan tinggi di pahanya yang pasti akan membuat Yifan terengah di kakinya seperti anjing. Luhan mendesah melihat gaya berpakaiannya yang terlalu seksi dan menggoda itu; apakah memang itu model yang sedang top di Neraka?

"Aku berpikir mungkin aku gila," sahut Luhan ketus sambil menjauhkan makanannya lalu kembali menarihnya saat _harpy_ yang menuangkan susu untuknya mendelik. Terpaksa gadis itu menyuapnya. Dia berpikir harus memanipulasi Sehun agar _harpy_-_harpy_ ini tidak terlalu galak pada sisa makanan. Ya ampun, seorang gadis harus menjaga pola makannya serta tubuhnya agar tetap cukup menggunakan gaun-gaun ketat itu, kan? Bagaimana mereka melakukannya jika pagi hari saja Luhan sudah mendapatkan roti dengan tumpukan selai cokelat-hazelnut dan susu yang Luhan tidak tahu itu _low fat_ atau tidak.

"Maaf?" Zitao mendongak dari ponsel canggihnya dan mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"Ya," balas Luhan. "Pertama aku bertemu dewa sial yang mengirimku ke sini—tidak, tidak, awalnya adalah aku punya dewa mesum yang mengintipku melalui cermin sialnya, lalu dia mengirim dewa yang sama sialnya untuk mengirimku ke sini, dan aku terdampar di gua sial hingga ke sungai sial—"

Gemuruh mengguncang istana itu dan membuat Luhan memekik sementara Zitao mendelik.

"Kau tidak diizinkan menyenbut Styx sebagai sungai… _empat huruf_ itu, Luhan. Dia agak… sensitif,"

"_Bagus, sekarang aku juga punya sungai penuh perasaan,_" pikir Luhan lemas dan nyaris mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Oke, oke, sungai Styx," ralatnya. "Di sana aku bertemu arwah pahlawan bertumit lembek yang genit juga pendayung kapal yang sama sekali tidak ramah yang membawaku kemari,"

"Lalu kau bertemu gadis cantik yang seksi yaitu aku," tambah Zitao tersenyum lebar.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Ya, kau benar." Akunya menyedihkan. Zitao _memang_ cantik dan seksi. Luhan tidak memungkirinya. "Lalu—"

"Kau bertemu Raja Orang Mati dalam balutan _bathrobe_, makan malam bersamanya, dan bercinta dengannya. Sempurna sekali, Luhan." sela Zitao dengan sigap dan ceria. Dia memakan potongan kentang berbumbu lezat yang sepertinya makanan dietnya selama ini. Yang membuat Luhan berpikir kenapa _dia_ tidak bisa mendapatkan makanan yang sama?

Luhan mendelik. "Aku tidak pernah merasa yang terakhir itu kesempurnaan," gerutunya sambil terpaksa menyuap rotinya. Rasa selainya meleleh dengan sempurna dan membuat Luhan rindu _atelier_-nya di Paris.

"Kau bercinta dengan Raja Orang Mati," ulang Zitao sabar seolah mendiktekan anak kecil apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Daannn?_"

"Itu keren."

"Mau tukar tempat?"

"Ih. Tidak deh, aku masih suka Yifan."

Luhan mendelik dan Zitao menjulurkan lidahnya dengan gaya yang sangat menggoda. _Sial. Bagaimana sih gadis itu melakukannya?_

"Jadi," Tao mengelap tangannya dan menatap Luhan. "Sudahkah kau jatuh cinta pada Sehun?" dia tersenyum. Bukan jenis senyuman menggoda yang selalu dilihat Luhan, tapi senyuman tulus yang membuat Luhan tenang.

Luhan merona. Setelah mereka bercinta, Luhan selalu tidak sanggup menatap Sehun tanpa teringat bisikannya serta sentuhannya. Semuanya menyambar Luhan dalam kelumpuhan yang gila. Seperti sekarang, rambut lengannya langsung meremang saat mengingatnya. Dan itu tidak nyaman.

"Mudah mencintainya," gumam Luhan.

Zitao menatapnya tertarik. "Karena?"

"Yah, aku sudah tertarik padanya sejak aku pertama bertemu dengannya,"

"Apa? Dengan _bathrobe_?"

"_Non_! Saat di Marais!"

"Marais? Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"

"Dia lewat di sebelahku dengan sebuket bunga tepat saat aku berpikir jika Raja Orang Mati setampan dia, aku akan rela tinggal di dunia bawah,"

Suitan panjang menggoda yang tidak sopan membuat Luhan nyari saja melempar garpunya ke arah Zitao yang terkikik geli seperti bayi malaikat.

"Itu," kata Zitao geli. "Namanya termakan omongan sendiri,"

Luhan mendelik. "Pacarmu kemana sih?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Zitao tidak terus-terusan menggodanya.

Zitao tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja menghakimi orang," katanya ringan. "Makanya aku senang sekali saat tiba waktunya Sehun butuh permaisuri,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Memangnya sudah berapa gadis sebelum aku?"

Zitao menyadari apa yang tengah berkecamuk di hati Luhan. "Eh, _non, non, non_!" dendangnya merdu. "Selama ini Orpheus banyak sekali mengirim gadis tapi belum ada satu pun yang membuat Sehun tertarik seperti dia tertarik padamu. Mungkin karena kau melihatnya habis mandi atau karena dia melihatmu habis mandi, entahlah."

Awal kalimat Zitao sudah membuat Luhan sedikit bahagia sebelum kembali lemas mendengar sisanya.

"Jadi," Zitao menari mengitari meja makan dan merangkul Luhan hangat. "Hanya kaulah gadis yang diinginkannya," lalu dia berdiri. "Kau mau jalan-jalan? Lihat sedikit bagaimana Sehun menggunakan kekuasaannya?"

"Jadi dia semacam Hades atau apa?"

Zitao menoleh saat mereka beranjak ke tangga panjang menuju bawah. "Bukan," katanya kalem. "Kau pernah baca Inferno-nya Dante?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Bukan buku yang menarik sebenarnya,"

Zitao terkikik ceria lagi. "Itulah yang akan kutekankan. Ini Neraka tingkat bawah dengan Cerberus dan sebagainya, sementara Hades ada di Neraka tingkat teratas bersama Persephone,"

"Dia memang ada ya?"

"Siapa?"

"Cewek bodoh pemakan delima,"

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku takkan mengatakan itu karena aku tidak mau berakhir jadi ladang gandum,"

Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya. "Serius deh, dewa tidak punya selera humor, ya?"

"Punya kok," balas Zitao sambil mendarat di tanah kering berwarna hitam pekat yang tidak sehat. "Tapi jarang dikeluarkan," dia mengedip.

Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu terkesirap melihat seekor kuda raksasa hitam mengilat berderap ke arah mereka. Raut wajah kuda itu sangar dan tidak sabaran dengan gigi-gigi sebesar jempol kaki Luhan dan yang duduk di atasnya…

Oh Sehun.

"Halo, Mortez!" sapa Zitao ceria pada kuda yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Kuda itu meringkik tinggi sebagai jawaban untuk Zitao.

"Kau naik ini?" tanya Luhan ke arah Sehun yang tersenyum.

"Kurang heboh?" balas Sehun geli.

"Seharusnya kau naik gagak atau hering, supaya lebih seram," komentar Luhan kalem padahal jantungnya berdebar kacau balau karena teringat kembali kenangan percintaan mereka yang panasnya mengalahkan salah satu kawah di sini.

Luhan sangat yakin untuk yang satu itu.

"Ini lumayan seram," kata Sehun menyentakkan tali kekang sehingga kuda itu meringkik dan berdiri dengan kaki depannya. Membuat beberapa arwah yang menunggu hukumannya mengkeret menjauh dengan wajah pucat.

"Mortez bisa makan arwah," kata Zitao membungkuk meraih sebutir rubi merah darah dari kakinya dan melemparnya ke salah satu kawah.

"Itu alasan kenapa kalian menamainya mortez—kematian?"

"Cocok, kan?"

"Terserah deh,"

Zitao tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan? Maharmu sedang dikerjakan," kata Sehun dari atas kuda raksasanya.

"Mahar?" Luhan mendongak dengan mata menyipit karena cahaya jingga menyakiti matanya. Dia rindu warna biru dan hijau. "Aku tidak ingat aku setuju menikah denganmu,"

"Sayangnya?" kata Sehun lirih dan angkuh. Senyuman bermain di sudut bibirnya dan membuat pemuda itu lebih tampan dari pangeran mana pun di dunia. Kaki Luhan terasa berubah menjadi _marshmallow_ lembek dan gemetaran. "Kau sudah bercinta denganku dan artinya kau sudah menikahiku,"

Luhan mendelik marah. "Jadi kau memakai cara tradisional _dan_ barbar, begitu? Maaf, ya, aku lahir dan besar di zaman milenium dan _aku_ tidak terima jenis pernikahan seperti binatang," dia menatap Sehun dengan mata besarnya yang berkilat marah.

"Lalu apa? PACS? Itu sangat Prancis," komentar Sehun kalem.

Luhan mendelik. "Kau butuh tanda tanganku untuk—DEMI TUHAN DI SURGA! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" kalimat angkuh Luhan berubah menjadi teriakan tidak tanggung-tanggung saat Sehun melambaikan selembar kertas tebal berwarna krem dengan judul raksasa yang membuat Luhan mual. Dan di bawahnya, tepat di atas nama Luhan.

Ada tanda tangannya sendiri.

Sempurna.

"Itu kemampuan membanggakanku untuk meniru tanda tanganmu," aku Sehun masih cukup beradab untuk terlihat malu karena memanipulasi orang lain.

"Bagaimana_ kau tahu _tandatangan_ku_?" desis Luhan dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup.

"Di mejamu di Marais banyak," kata Sehun lagi lalu menyimpan surat itu dengan apik. "Jadi, kau permaisuriku sekarang,"

Luhan mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku harus naik ke dunia atas," gerutunya. "Aku muak dengan warna jingga dan aku rindu… _cokelatku…_" kalimatnya berubah menjadi desahan saat Zitao mengulurkan sekotak cokelat beraroma lezat yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Kau mau?"

"Demi semua yang Kudus, bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Di dapur kan banyak,"

"Ini cokelat yang selalu kubuat!"

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dia ada di Neraka? Belanja _online_?"

"Sehun bisa beli kok, kami bukan maling," Zitao memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, Mortez bisa menghabiskannya,"

Luhan bergegas mengambil dua dan mengunyahnya. Mendesah saat merasakan rasa familier yang menyentuh lidahnya. Dia benar-benar merindukan Prancis. Dan dia muak berada di sini kecuali fakta bahwa _suaminya_—demi Tuhan—adalah Raja Orang Mati dan tampan.

"Dia benar," sebuah suara tiba dan membuat semuanya menoleh. Ada Yifan dengan jubah panjang abu metalik seperti hakim ketua melangkah ke arah mereka. "Manusia tidak bisa terlalu lama di Neraka, Sehun. Kau harus memberikannya kesempatan naik ke dunia atas,"

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat. "Berbaik hatilah, Hades saja membiarkan Persephone naik ke dunia atas." Dukungnya.

Sehun menatapnya menilai sebelum mendesah. "Berapa lama?" tanyanya dengan nada menyerah.

Luhan menatapnya menilai. "Kau bisa naik ke dunia atas kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Oke, karena kata Yifan aku tidak bagus di Neraka, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengunjungiku di dunia atas?"

"Keterlaluan sekali," gerutu Sehun. "Aku suamimu. Jadi kaulah yang harusnya menuruti mauku,"

"Ih, tradisional sekali," balas Luhan. "Ini zaman moderen, Bung! Pria dan perempuan sama!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan 'zaman moderen'? Telingaku sakit,"

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Baiklah, kau tinggal di dunia atas dan aku akan mengunjungimu," katanya akhirnya walaupun Luhan tahu dia tidak iklas.

Luhan bertepuk tangan ceria. "Asyik!"

Sehun tersenyum dan melemparkan seuntai kalung ke arahnya. "Jangan pernah lepaskan ini dari lehermu," katanya. Luhan menangkapnya dan melihat bahwa kalung itu adalah kalung dengan ukiran yang cantik gadis tengah duduk di atas bulan sabit dan bulatan besar permata lapis Lazuli yang cantik.

Luhan memakainya dan tersenyum melihat kecantikannya. "Kenapa?"

Wajah Sehun berubah serius. "Katakanlah… untuk melindungimu dari hal-hal yang membahayakanmu," katanya lembut sebelum melompat turun dari kudanya dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku…"

Luhan tersenyum. "Memangnya kau masih hidup?" balasnya.

Sehun balas tersenyum sebelum meraih tangan Luhan dan menyentuhkannya di dadanya. Membiarkan Luhan menemukan denyutan kacau dari jantungnya. "Tentu saja…"

Luhan terbelalak. "Kau… kau bukan… arwah yang mendapat kekekalan?" tanya gadis itu.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya sejarah seperti Zitao dan Yifan," dia membelai rambut Luhan saat berceria. "Kaum Fates membawaku dari alam kematian dan memberikanku kehidupan sehingga aku bisa mengatur kematian di sini,"

"Fates?"

"Takdir,"

"Mereka semacam apa? Dewa?"

"Roh baik hati,"

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Dan jika kau minta mereka membuatku bisa tinggal di sini…?"

"Bisa, tapi tidak." kata Sehun. "Aku tidak akan memenjarakan gadisku di tempat yang tidak disukainya,"

_Gadisku_… Luhan merona.

"Jika Marais adalah tempat yang kauinginkan, maka kau akan mendapatkannya. Tapi aku akan membawamu ke dunia bawah jika lapis Lazuli-mu berubah menjadi _onyx_," katanya membelai kalung yang mendarat tepat di belahan dada Luhan yang membuat gadis itu curiga Sehun sudah mengukur panjangnya hanya untuk modus menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Artinya aku merindukanmu, Bodoh."

Luhan tersenyum. "Apakah Raja Orang Mati memang _cheesy_ begini?" katanya geli.

Zitao terkikik lagi. "Biasakan, ya?" katanya.

Luhan menoleh ke gadis itu. "Bisakah aku mengajak Zitao?" tanyanya pada Sehun; setengah merayu.

Sehun menatap Zitao yang kaget sebelum ke arah gadisnya. "Tidak, maaf."

Luhan memberengut. "Kenapa?" tuntutnya. "Padahal asyik jika aku punya teman untuk belanja," gerutunya.

"Zitao itu arwah, Luhan-ku, dia tidak akan kuat berada di dunia atas," jelas Sehun dengan nada suara sabar dan lembut seolah menasihati anak kecil kenapa dia tidak boleh makan _bonbon_ saat batuk.

Luhan menatap Zitao yang tersenyum seolah mendukung kata-kata Luhan. "Kalau begitu…," Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum mendesah keras seolah dia tidak suka melakukan hal ini tapi terpaksa melakukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Zitao bingung.

"Bagi pin-mu deh,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah…, jadi aku bisa mengirimimu gambar-gambar baju yang harus kupilih. Maksudku, kau punya selera _fashion_ yang mencengangkan,"

"Baru tahu, ya?"

"Tidak perlu sombong,"

"Aku tidak sombong,"

Luhan mencibir tapi tak ayal tertawa setelah menerimanya dan memeluk Zitao erat-erat. "Kau gadis paling keren yang ada di Neraka, Zitao," katanya lalu mengecup pipi gadis yang tengah tertawa itu.

"Mainlah kapan-kapan, ya?" katanya menepuk pipi Luhan.

Luhan mengedipkan mata dan melambai sebelum Sehun membimbingnya naik ke atas Mortez dan lenyap dalam kepulan asap keperakan.

.

.

FIN/TBC?

.

.

Special Thanks to **naranari** yang udah dengan setia menemani author sambil nulis ini FF dan orang pertama yang dapet bocoran tentang FF ini _dan_ udah mau dukung author buat publish FF aneh bin ajaib ini :3 jeongmal gomawo, nae eonni~~ *hug ^^

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeong~! *lambai2

Aahh gatau deh kenapa ini FF bisa begini XD sumpah, tadinya mau nulis yang serius tapi malah jadi kayak begini. Aneh ya? Jelek? Tapi author tetep berdoa semoga chingudeul semua suka :3 FF ini terinspirasi dari novel Meg Cabot juga Katheryn Littlewood juga Rick Riordan XD dicampur semuanya jadi deh FF ini XD

Mungkin nanti bakal ada sekuel kalau author mood dan sempet ya? :3 ini 9k lebih loh XD ddaebak bener deh~~ keasyikan sih nulisnya XD semoga ff ini bisa bikin… yah, senyum-senyum gaje aja lah author udah seneng :3

Tapi kalau chingudeul kagak suka jenis FF kayak begini apalagi yang nulis author karena gak cocok atau apa, mungkin sekuelnya dibatalin ^^ santai ajaa~ just say whatev you want asaaaaaallll pake bahasa yang sopan dan nggak disertai dengan umpatan empat huruf atau bahasa barbar ya? :3

Nah,

Happy reading dan inget review-nya yaa~~~ *bbuing2 :3

.

**PS. PENTING! Tolong yang penulis senior dan udah lama banget di FFn bisa PM gak? Jebalyooo~~~~~ *bbuing2* ada yang rookie ini mau tanyaa~~ TTATT**

.

éclairéoh©2013

.


End file.
